Princess Cherry
by Sapphire Light
Summary: -discontinued- Sakura was just your average swan, nothing was really special about her, but that all changes when she finds an unusual gem near her pond. What draws her to it? SxS ExT
1. I wish, I wish

_**Princess Cherry:**_ chapter 1

_**Rating:**_ M

_**Anime:**_ Cardcaptor Sakura.

**_Summary: _**Sakura was just your average swan, nothing was really special about her, but she was always fascinated with the humans of the Li Kingdom, especially a particular one, but she was an animal, never to be able to communicate with the humans on a same level or so she thought until she found an unusual gem.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own CCS or any of the characters except for some you don't recognized from the series.

* * *

**-«-Li Castle-»-  
**  
Music filled the wide spaced room as I watched through the old window. On the piano sat a young woman, maybe in her early twenties, playing a melody that I knew well, "Su Mei", "Morning Beauty". I watched the woman closely, her fingers moved with such life, her face held such joy, I don't think she minded the years she spent working for the Lis', she just enjoyed the time she had with those keys. My gaze turned to the other female in the room, she didn't appear too old, but like the saying goes, "Looks can be deceiving". Her gaze was hard and cold, she didn't tolerate for nonsence and was serious to the core, yet she did have her gently moments, over the years I have come to figure this out. At last, my gaze turned to the only male in the room, he danced to the music, but his movements were so dead... his spins, no life, his leaps, no life, every motion was without life. Unconsciously, both my wings lifted above my head as I watched him move and I soon began to follow, I might as well, I've been watching him do this for weeks and been watching him period ever since he was younger. 

"That's enough," I turned to the cold voice that spoke and looked at Lady Yelan Li. Her voice made my feathers stand on end.

"B-but Lady Li, we've only yet begun to-" the pianist started but was cut off by a slender hand and deadly gaze, daring her to say anything more.

"Syoaran, let us le-" but the male was nowhere to be found.

I knew exactly where he was, the same place he went after every ballet lesson. I hopped into the water and started to swim to the other side of the lake where I knew he would be waiting for me. I always enjoyed the talks we had together, even if he was talking and I would just listen with no reply some of the times. He must think I'm stupid or something, wait, what am I talking about, they think all animals here are stupid. As I turned around the corner of the building I saw him in the dense fogleaning against the big willow tree staring blankly into the water. My emerald eyes lit as they always did when meeting with him and my silky white feathered wings made a small ruffling noise in the water as to tell him I've arrived. I saw his head shoot up and he smiled as he knelt closer to the water, arms opened wide for my. I swan faster to him and gently rubbed my feathered cheek against the skin of his cheek as his arms wrapped around my long neck and he began stroking my maroon tipped feathers.

"I've missed you," he said quietly as he let me go but continued to pet me.

I blinked and moved my wings around a bit as I gave him a questioning look. 'But you just saw me yesterday after last practice,' I thought.

He must have understood me because he chuckled lightly and tapped me on my beak, "Shush, okay? Just be glad I missed you."

I moved from out of the water and walked to somewhere near him then began to duplicate some of the moves that I coulddo from his lesson and heard him laughing.

"Ahh, so you saw that, huh? You never miss a lesson," he sighed as he looked up into the sky trying to find any sign of a blue up above. "Why does mother continually think that ballet is good for me?"

**-«-Flashback-»-**  
_  
"Syaoran, I've told you time and time again, you must take these lessons so that you may preform the dance once **I** have found you the perfect suiter. She must be beautiful, talented, healthy, but mostly," Lady Li turned to face her son in the moonlit room, "She must be a princess, a well mannered, high classed, young princess, no... slutty peasant from off of the streets."_

_He nodded his head in agreement, "Yes mother, I understand, I'm sure you would find me the perfect wife."_

_She smiled in the darkness, a smile that only she could be satisfied with, one that made Syaoran somewhat afraid of her, "Yes, I'm glad to hear that my son. But these lessons aren't just for your suiter and you, these lessons also teach you grace, balance, poise, beauty... and discipline most of all, do not forget that, Syaoran." _

_He nodded once again and turned to exit the study room with a sigh._

**-«-End Flashback-»-**

He scoffed as he shook his head, "Beauty? Grace? Why the hell would I need those?" He shifted his position so that now he was laying on his stomach and he gazed at his reflection in the water, "I swear she wanted another goddamn daughter, I don't need this." He slowly closed his eyes and was quiet for a while.

I tilted my head and blinked. What's wrong with a guy knowing such things? It would give him a better chance with other princesses I bet. I leaned forward and lightly tugged at his chestnut hair making him look up at me with a smile. He reached one of his hands up and began to gently stroked the side of my face, "I'll always have you, won't I, girl." I ruffled my feathers again in agreement. His eyelids lowered slightly as his amber eyes looked into my emerald ones, "You know, you are a very unusual bird, burgandy tipped feathers, emerald eyes, you even understand what I'm saying. Not many animals here can do that. One could wonder if you were magically turned into a swan by an evil force, but you once were a beautiful, wonderful princess... I wonder what you would have looked like as a true human female though, y'know?" I wonder as well...

Right then, both of our heads turned as we heard a rustling come from behind the bushes and out stepped a young female. Her violet hair was braided then twisted into a bun in the back of her head and had two smaller braids going across her forehead and her amythest eyes scanned the lake until they came across what they were looking for and she smiled, "Li-oujisama!" Her sleeveless pruple dress bellowed behind her as she ran towards us. "Li-oujisama, Li-oujisama, Li-kisakisamahas requested your pressence in the study room along with Li-oujasamafor the finding of your suiter, sir," she announced.

Syaoran nodded as he stood and dusted off the dirt from his dance outfit then headed towards the room, "Arigatou, Daidouji." (They mix Japanese with Chinese, but Yelan prefers Chinese)

I watched as she watched Syaoran disappear behind the bushes then she turned to me, "My, my, what an odd bird." What is she talking about, hasn't she seen me before? I 've been here for years. She must be new here I bet. She bent down and examined me closely thensmiled as she stroked my feathers, "Well anyway, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, it's nice to meet you." I spread my wings slowly as to not scare her and hoped she understood that that was my greetings to her.

She smiled softly again and stood up then walked off behind the bushes into the building I guess. It was quiet as I looked around, not a soul in sight. I lowered my head as I stood on alert, the lake was never this quiet, but then again, we never had a fog as thick as this. I looked around me nervously, what the hell was going on? I suddenly stopped in the middle of the lake and looked upwards, I couldn't tell if it was night or day so I just had to relly on the color of the fogged sky. I squinted as I looked up, hints of red, hints of yellow, purpleishness, it was probably begining to turn into night already I guess.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a quick flash of something as I turned my head where I saw a shimmer and I swan over to it. Something was hidden in the tall grass of the lake so I used my beak to part the blades and revealed a diamond shaped stone, it had swirls of all sorts of shades of green, very beutiful it was. I carried in my beak and sat it at the bank of the lake and looked at it questioningly as if it were going to trasnform or something magical would happen or anything, but not a thing happened. I tapped it lightly with my beak, still nothing. I tapped it twice this time, nothing again. Okay, three times the charm, right? I struck it again. Why isn't anything happening! I finally got fed up with the idiotic thing, I know somethings suppose to happen, I just _know_! I can feel something about it makingmy feathers stand on end. I struck it once last final time with a hard blow then suddenly, the swirls began to move, hypnotizing me. Suddenly, I felt a tremendous burning in my bones, so painful! And then... black.

**-«--»- **

_Music filled the air as I watched the two dance. Su Mei. The song to which Li-oujisama and his soon-to-be wife would dance to. There was a man, his feet set in a poised position as a woman rested in his arms, her arms wide apart, they both wearing the traditionaldress of the dance which were, in Li-oujisama's words, "Extravagantly designed ballet outfits". I couldn't make out their faces, only that the male hade unruly chestnut colored hair that seemed strongly familiar and that the female in his arms had auburn hair brushing against her shoulders. I was silenced as I watched the two move with elegance, his hands slid down her arms as I could tell even through the darkness they were looking at each other. _

_His hands moved to her slim waist as he hoisted her into the air swiftly and they remained like this for a while before her slowly set her down then watched as she spun in the other direction of him and he followed after her, upon catching up to her, placing an arm around her waist and behind her back as he dipped her backwards. They remained like this until he slowly brought her up then she spun into his arms and he wrapped them around her form, after a while, spinning her out as far as his arms would allow. He slowly advanced towards her as she began to lean back again, a leg outstretched this time as he moved a hand a behind her for support and he leaned with her, an arm wrapped around his neck. His face was hovering just above hers as he soon started to close the gap between them, now only a few inches apart he stopped, his gaze turning to me. _

_**Li-oujisama!**_

**-«--»-**

"Li-oujisama!"

I sat up with a start. I looked around the unfamiliar room I was in. Everything was furnished in almost everything cherrywood, cheerywood bed with red silk sheets and pillows, cherrywood armoire, light red candles in the corner arranged in various hieghts on cherrywood poles. Nice. I looked around some more, the ceilings were a darkish red color, like blood, but a bit darker and the walls were a cream color with black linings at the top and bottom, and the floor was made of some dark cream colored material that was really soft looking. Where am I? I looked down at myself, holy shit! Feathers now replaced with skin, auburn hair barely brushing along my shoulders enhanced in beauty by the maroon highlights. I walked out of my bed on shakey legs then headed towards the mirror that was attached to the cheerrywood legs. I was wearing a pale pink dress without sleeves that was lined in something gold colored and my hair was set plain against my shoulders with two small pigtails atop my head, kawaii.

"So you are awake I see."

I turned around quickly to face the cherrywood door and there stood a young looking female, violet hair, amythest eyes. Tomoyo Daidouji.

She walked over to the bed I was preciously laying in and gave me a warm smile, "I'm glad to see you are awake, but first things first, do you have a name?"

I looked back at my reflection in the mirror then back at her, shaking my head slowly.

She had a thoughtful expression as she looked upwards then smiled again as she turned her gaze back at me, "All right, I'll just name you then. Marionette?"

I think she wanted me to tell her if she like it or not so I shook me head no. It was a pretty name, but it just didn't feel right.

"Jossaline?"

I shook my head.

"Yu Ai?"

Nice, but not for me, so I shook my head.

"Ahiru?"

I'm not a duck! I glared at her lightly and shook my head slowly.

She gave a nervous laugh then looked up again, "Unn... Sssssaaaa..." she tired to think of a nameby sounding it out, "Sakuuu...rrrr... Sakura. Sakura!"

I thought for a while and smiled at her, nodding my head happily. Sakura... nice.

She smiled at me warmly and nodded as well, "All right, Sakura. Where do you come from?"

Well, I couldn't tell her that I came from the lake, that would seem a little odd. So I lied and shook my head in a way of saying I didn't know.

"Ara, can you speak?"

I furrowed my brows in thought, well, I am human so that means I should be able to speak... right?

"...I can," I replied, quickly holding my throat as soon as the words ended. My voice was a bit... funny.

She smiled at me again and patted an empty space beside her on the bed. I took the hint and sat next to her.

"Mind if I ask you some questions?"

She shook her head, "Not at all."

"All right, where am I?"

"You're in the Li Castleusing one of the spare rooms,"

"I'm _in_ the Li Castle?"

"Yup," she replied curtly.

"What am I doing here?"

"Well, I found you near the lake of the castle and I was worried about you for two resons. One," she started,holding upa finger, "you were unconscious and naked, so that would have been a problem for the guards and Two," she held up a second finger to join the first, "the guards, if one decided to tell Li-kisakisama, she would have had your head for trespassing."

I swallowed something that seemed to have gotten stuck in my throat and I held it one of my hands as she said this. I nodded slowly as I soon remembered something.

"Where's my stone!"

She blinked at me as if I were crazy at my sudden outburst, "Your stone?"

"Yeah, my stone, it's diamond shaped aith all sorts of green, have you seen it?"

"Oh yeah, of course, your jewel. You were holding it in your hand when I found you," she stated as she stood up and reached for something in one of her back pockets of her dress. After asecond or twoshe brought her hand back around and held up a necklace, it had beautiful thread, a black that shimmered wonderfully, and had a pointed black metal tip at the bottom. (think of the necklace Hitomi from Escaflowne wears)

I gingerly took the necklace and placed it around my neck giving Tomoyo a small smile and saying a quick thanks.

"You know, I never did give you my name, it's Tomoyo Daidouji," she said as she walked towards the door.

"I know,"

"What?" she stated in disbelief.

I closed my eyes and mentally cursed at myself for my quick tongue. I turned a round and smiled her thinking of something to say.

"Unn... you just... seem like a Tomoyo type of person. I guessed," I lied.

She looked at mein an unconvinced way and turned to open the door, "Follow me."

I followed after her without question from the room and started to walk down some spiraling stairs only to come to a room filled with seven doors each leading into seperate hallways. Tomoyo looked at each one slowly then choose the second door starting from our right then we continued our walk. After a few more minutes of walking up and down stairs and many doors well finally came acrosstwo large oakwood doors each a good 500 feet high and just stood there until the doors slowly started to open -I assume from two people behind the doors- and was greeted with nothing but a dimly lit room.

I looked around the room trying to figure out what was in there but could only come up with near blackness.

"Enter," said a voice that made me jump a bit, but Tomoyo just looked into the darkness not having any worries as she walked in.

I quickly followed her, accidentally bumping into her at her sudden halt and curtsy. "Li-oujasama, Li-kisakisama, Li-oujisama," she said in a monotonous tone unlike herself.

Li-oujisama...

"Daidouji, speak," came Lady Li's spine chilling voice.

"Li-kisakisama, I bring you Sakura..." she paused for a bit, "...Kinomoto, she wishes to be of some use to the Li Clan, maybe a servant as I, m'lady?"

"Kinomoto..." came a deep male voice in the darkness, I'm assuming was Master Li's. "All right Kinomoto, you shall become my son's personal servant seeing as how he really need one of his own, you will answer to him always, speak when spoken to,do as he says or it will be your head," he said coldly.

I swallowed roughly and nodded. I heard a rustling in the darkness followed by the sound of moving feet then out of the darkness stepped Li-oujisama. He headed towards my direction and upon reaching me, leaned unbelievably close to me which made melean back a bit as hetowered over me. I never realised he was so tall. His hand cupped his chin as he stared at my face for a moment slowly trailing down my body, stopping a bit at my chest area then continuing downwards. Soon he was upright again and smirking.

"Not bad, Daidouji, not bad at all."

"Thank you very much, Li-oujisama," she bowed her head respectfully.

He suddenlytook one of my wrists and held roughly in his large hand leaning in closely again, but this time I didn't back away.

"L-Li-ou-" I started to breathe his name, but was cut off by him using the index finger of his other hand and placing it over my lips.

"Speak only when spoken to," he said quietly which made me shiver visably as his warm breathe caressed my lips lightly.

He leaned in closer until our lips were only a few centimeters apart and I closed my eyes slowly, waiting to feel his lips upon. What am I doing? He's my friend, and that only! B-but I can't help it... I waited for a while but those lips never came. I opened my eyes to look at his smirking face and felt as he slowly let go of my wrist, letting my arm fall back down limply.

"Pathetic..." he muttered coldly and walked past me, out the doors.

My face turned red -in embarrassment, anger, bewilderment, I don't know- as I sank to my knees. I can't _be-lieve _him!  
.  
.  
.

_My first meetings with Li-oujisama as a human female... _

And he's a complete ass.

* * *

_-**SL**-_: Heh, sorry, I was suppose to be working on Son of the Li Clan, but this was just something I was working on when I was without the internet, please don't be mad cause it's taking so long, I'm trying, just writers block again, but then this popped into my head so I just started working on this, and like my other fics, minimum of five reviews, maximum of... like hell I'd give a maximum. Thanks for giving this a chance and sorry to say, I'm not so sure that my other chapters will be as long as this._

* * *

_

**-Vocabulary**_-_

Li-oujisama - Prince Li

Li-kisakisama - Queen/Lady Li

Li-oujasama - King/Master Li

Unn - "Err...well,"

Ara- "Oh,"


	2. Keeping it a Secret

_-**SL**-_: I-was-SHOCKED! I'm glad for all the reviews (even if it is 8). Thank you you guys!

* * *

**StarBerrygirl: **I know, I know, I'm trying to get the good parts in. 

**dbzgtfan2004:** Yup, thanks

**Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: **Hopefully oo;;

**Majia:** Yay, thankies!

**Ayr:** Yeah, I know.

**lianne:** I'm going to.

**sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran **and **1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1:** I'm continuing, I'm continuing! lol

* * *

**_Princess Cherry:_** chapter 2

* * *

**-«-Li Castle-»-**

What in the heavens is his problem! Ever since I started working for him as his personal slave, excuse me, "servant" (Whoope, big difference) he's had my doing things for him non stop, "Kinomoto,bring me this.", "Kinomoto, get me that." Dammit, Tomoyo, what have you gotten me into to? I was current walking to Li-oujisama's room with a few of his dance outfits he could wear later today for his lesson, muttering a few curses along the way. You know, if I was a swan again, or if he knew I was his swan he wouldn't be treating me like this, I mean, how could anyway live like this. Tomoyo has too kind of a heart to be in this line of work, she's too good for them...

Lost in my mental ranting, I unconsciously grabbed the handle of the door and opened it.

...I mean really, If I had half the brain they did... well actually I have all the brain they have and more as I am a human, but any- Oh. My. Ka-mi-sa-ma...

There stood Li-oujisama near one of the windows of his room. The sun reflected gorgeously off of his sweat covered, well muscled, gently tanned body as he stood infront of the window, I'm guessing he just finished training. His baggy green pants gently hung off of his beautiful hips, his upper body turned in my direction as his hard amber eyes gazed at me with a deep frown placed upon his lips. His deep chocolate hair glistened as well as it was pressed flat along his neck, some of it covered by a light green cloth around his neck of which he was holding, and brushed just past his shoulder. Was his hair truly that long? I continued to stare at his form noting ever dip and curve of his body not noticing his displeased look.

"What do you want, Kinomoto?" he asked in an annoyed manner, instantly snapping me out of my spell. What in the heavens was that?

"U-umm, I-I bring you your o-options of clothing f-for your d-dance lesson today, Li-oujisama," I stuttered embrrassed that he saw me staring.

He made a small grunting noise as he walked over to his bed awaiting for me to lay out the articles of clothing. After walking only a few steps, I accidentally tripped over the carpet which was infront of the bed that had one of it ends turned up and the next thing I falling for the floor with a startled scream. I suddenly felt a hand grab me by the arm but in my worriedness I ended up pulling them down with me and I closed my eyes waiting to meet with the cold tiled floor. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes, a small gasp escaping my lips as I looked into a pair of amber eyes which held astonishment in them.

There I lay on Li-oujisama's large bed with Li-oujisama himself straddling my hips between his strong legs. The hand he used to grab my arm held it firmly above my head as the other was on the side of it used to hold his upperself up as to not crush me. So there we lay in silence for a few moments just gazing into each others eyes as it felt like time had stopped entirely. I slowly, hesitantly moved my free hand that was pushed against his chest and brought it up to his face where I moved a few strands of hair that clung to his face from the sweat, immediately regretting my action. His face instantly turned from one of surprise to one of disapprovement as a deep frown now settled on his lips and he slid off of me, not even bothering to offer me a hand to help me up so I just laid there until he spoke.

"Get. Out." he said in a tone that made me cringe. He never spoke to me with such harshness... it... hurt.

"B-but, Li-ouji-"

"I said 'GET OUT'!" he yelled angrily at me. What had I done?

I just sat up in the bed and stared at his back as I soon felt the stinging feeling of tears that threatened to spill soon. And they did. I quickly stood up with a huff putting on my best straight face even though the tears continued to stream down my cheeks and I ran out the room. I ran, and ran, and ran until my legs felt like jelly and I had to stop. I started to sink to the floor, one hand clutching the wall to slow the speed of my descent and the other clutching my chest to slow the speed of my beatingheart, my hurting heart. My chest was heaving heavily as I stared at the floor, the tears forming a small puddle on the stone and I looked to my side. A garden? I ran outside? There was a garden beside me behind a row of stone arches, I heard the chirping of the birds and saw the beauty of the many exotic flowers, my mind instantly running off of Li-oujisama.

The bastard...

"Sakura?"

I turned my tear streaked face to look up at Tomoyo with my puffy red eyes. As soon as she saw my face she gasped audibly and kneeled down before me, gatehering my form in her arms, me being totally oblivious to the form behind her leaning against the wall.

She pulled back for me and looked over my face gently running her hand through my hair, "Oh Kami-sama, Sakura, what happened?"

Thats all it took. I burst into tears again as she held me. Why does he affect me so? Because he was my friend, thats why. Because I trusted him to be forever there for me, thats why. Because I 'm tired of being human, I want to be a swan again, make everything the way it was before I found this necklace. Grr, this stupid necklace! I instantly tore out of Tomoyo's hold and ran towards the lake, not caring if my legs still hurt and upon reaching it, I quickly tore the necklace from my neck, not caring for the hurt it put on it. I gave it a final glare and reeled my arm back, letting it fly forward and watched as the necklace escaped my grasp and soared to the water giving a final _PLOOP _as it hit the water. I felt a quick tearing at my heart as I fell to the ground again in pain and felt everything going black once again.

**-«--»-**

"Hey... hey, wake up."

I awoke the feel of someone nudging my side and let my emarld orbs to be revealed slowly as I gazed up into amber eyes. I scurried back with a start as I looked at Li-oujisama and his confused expression.

"Whats wrong with you? You go missing for days andnow I find you, I would have thought you were happy to see me?" He said in a hurt tone.

Missing? When? And why would I be happy to see you?

I looked down at my form and a shocked expressionnow replaced my confused expression. I was a swan again. My head shot up at the sound of movement and watched as he crawled over to me slowly as to not scare me off I guess. I let him come and let him hold me gently, slightly flinching as his hand brushed against my neck. He gave me a confused looked and moved the hand back down then up to raise my feathers along the back of my neck to show off a red mark along it.

"How'd you get this?" he asked as if expecting an answer. He sighed and shook his head as he looked at my dead expression. Dammit Li, why are you such an ass? You can't be kind to people you barely know, but you're all about the animals? I continued to stare as he gave me a small smile.

"Anyway, I have some news for you. Tomoyo found me a personal servant and wow, she's amazing! She's gorgeous and kind and so gently. Don't tell anyone, but I secretly follow her around the castle whenever I'm not ordering her to do something. I know I sound like a stalker or something, but she's just so interesting. She has marvelous dark jade-ish colored eyes and silky looking audurn hair with a bit of maroon in it, even though I've never touched it. I wonder if it's natural there... Anyways, she' so kind, like one time I found her in the garden tending to the wound of a fallen blue jay. It was amazing with hown gently she was with it. I wish she could be that gently with me, but I don't really give her a reason to. And just earlier today we were in the most unimaginable position, she tried to touch me, but I paniced and backed off..." he went on with all the things he's seen me do and I was amazed at how much he watched me in just the few days I was there. Wow...

I quickly ran for the lake not paying any attention to his calls and dove under water. I scanned the water for any shimmer, _any _what-so-ever. I quickly caught a flash in the water and swam over to it and saw my necklace partly covered with the dirt from the bottom of the lake. I looked for the chain part and upon finding it I started to tug, within a few moments I was swiming to the other end of the lake, knowing full and well that Li-oujisama was falling my brightness in the dark waters. When I reached the other end of the water I quickly flew out and flew towards the castle earning a many shouts from the other maids, servants, and chefs and headed in the direction of Tomoyo's room. I found her in a room in one of the towers brushing her now fully exposed violet tresses, instantly screaming at my sight.

Geez, these people act as if they've never seen a swan before.

I quickly descended to the ground and nudged the door closed, locking it afterwards then turned to a frightened Tomoyo and began to advanced her slowly the necklace dangling from my beak. She saw this and gasped.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked, her voice small as she looked at me as if waiting for me to attack so she could have her chance to scream.

I continued to advance towards her and laid the necklace at her feet. She leaned down and began to pick it up, her never breaking eye contact with me to make sure I wouldn't do anything then looked down at it in her hands then back to me.

"You want me to fix this?"

I nodded my head

She stared at me for a while before she sat down and began to work on the chain. We sat there in silence for a while and she fixed the chain as I just stared up at her then she suddenly smiled to herself and held up the necklace with a small laugh of approval. That was it! I got up and jumped for the necklace yanking it from her grasp and heading towards the other corner of her room then throwing it up and strecthed out my neck as I felt it settle against me, a bright green light suddenly engulfing me as I knew I was changing back into a human. After a while I opened my eyes to look at a shocked Tomoyo.

"S-Sakura, you're a... a..."

I nodded my head slowly and looked up at her with pleading emerald eyes, "Please don't tell, onegaimoushiageru."

She shook her head slowly, "Uh-uh."

"Neither will I,"

I spun around to come face to face with shimmering cerulean eyes that held amusement.

"Eriol-oujisama!" said Tomoyo with a somewhat shocked expression. I swaer she's gonna have a heart attack with all these surprises.

Eriol...? I've never heard of him.

"Sakura, this is Eriol-oujisama, Li-oujisama's brother, you must bow."

I looked at her questioningly then back at him, hesitantly bowing. Li-oujisama never mentioned he had a brother.

"And might I suggest you find some clothing as well," he advised giving off some amusement as he spoke.

I looked down at myself then blushed furiously. Che! I left my dress by the lake. I turned towards Tomoyo urgently as if verbally asking her to get me a dress. She hurried over to her dresser and quickly rumaged throw her drawer, finding a dress she tossed it at me. I quickly pulled the purple gown over my form and and blushed lightly.

'I can't believe it...' I mentally groaned

He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze and leaned close to me ear, "Don't worry, I'm not a hentai like my younger brother."

"Who you callin' a hentai?"

We all turned our head to look at Li-oujisama leaning heavily against the door frame, his chest rising and falling greatly and a layer of sweat covered his face.

"Have any of you seen a swan fly by?" he asked, swallowing to moisten his dry throat. Did he have any idea how rediculous he sounded?

I turned to look at Tomoyo who had a hand over her mouth to cover her smile and she shook her head. I then looked to Eriol-oujisama who took no effort in hiding his amusement and he shook his head as well. I turned back to him and saw he was gazing at my with a light frown and I looked down to cover my wide smile, shaking my head.

I heard him sigh and turned to look at Tomoyo for some reason and I pressumed he was going to leave, but I never heard his feet move. I turned to look at him to see his eyes wide.

"Where'd you get that Kinomoto?" he asked, elevating his chin in a guester to what was on my neck.

I raised my hand to my neck and fliched at the light sting that came. My eyes widened. It was still there!

"I, um... my... necklace caught hold of something while I was walking and, um... it roughly pulled at my neck, sir," I partly lied. The necklace really did pull at my neck though.

He stared at my for a while before nodding and walking out. I exhaled audibly and threw myself onto Tomoyo's bed and laughed for aome reason I don't know. I felt the weight shift twice and looked to my sides to see Tomoyo and Eriol-oujisama both smiling down at my.

"Eriol-oujisama, you saw my little conversion, right?"

He nodded.

I sighed and closed my eyes, "None of you will tell, right?"

They both nodded. I nodded as well.

"Eriol-oujisama, you seem nicer than the other Li's, why?" I started asking random questions.

He shrugged, "I'm just that way."

I sighed, "So you know I'm a swan, I've been here forsome years now and I've never seen you around the castle, why?"

"He's busy traveling," Tomoyo answered for him.

"Oh..."

The room was quiet for a while until I sat up in the bed and looped my arms around both their necks and laughed, "Arigatougozaimasu."  
.  
.  
.

_So now two people know of my secret, and I trust them with all my heart to keep it within them only.  
__  
Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Li, my new human friends._

**-«--»-  
**_-Someone's P.o.V - _

There I sat in my in my carrige looking over a picture. There was a boy, messy russet hair and tawny eyes and a girl, raven black hair set in two pigtails and scarlet eyes... me. I had an arm wrapped around his neck and was leaning in to kiss his cheek while he looked at me with annoyance. This made me chuckle abit. I lightly ran my fingers over the boys image, a small smile creeping up onto my lips. Syaoran-kun...

* * *

_-**SL**-_: Oh wow, finished the second chapter, minimum of maybe five I think, just review please. Arigatou mina!

* * *

**-«-Vocabulary-»- **

onegaimoushiageru - polite way to say please

che - shit

hentai - pervert

arigatougozaimasu - polite way to say thank you


	3. The Arrival of Rei

_-**SL**-_: I've decided to change the story a bit so it's not in Sakura's P.o.V all the time, m'k?

**

* * *

**

**Tomoyo-sama:** Yo yourself, thanks 

**Lil Cherry Blossom Angel: **Thank you's

**sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran:** Gokurousama chuusaku, thanks for the review!

**Kaylee: **I'll keep writting until I run out of ideas... which I think will be soon but hopefully not

**kirkluver2005-4ever: **Yup, and here it is

**Starless.Sky:** Tis written and now posted

**

* * *

**

_**Princess Cherry:** _chapter 3

* * *

**-«-Li Castle-»-**  
_-Sakura's P.o.V.-_

The sun showed brightly through the translucent drapes giving the room a soft red glow, but throught the crack, a beam of light was shown fully as the warm sun kissed myface gently. I stirred as I started to awaken, grumbling something under my breathe as I turned to the side, my body instantly meeting with the wooden floor as I fell with a soft _thump_. I let out a low whining sound that sounded strangely like a howl then got up as I rubbed the sore spot on my way to my bathroom where I looked at myself in the mirror, haircompletely frizzled, clothes disheveled, nothing was right. I sighed as I headed towards my bathtub to get a quickbath.

'What am I going to do now?' I started to run the water in the tub and and stepped into the steaming water as I routinely did.

'Tomoyo is gone with Eriol on another one of his travels and I don't know many other people here, well, I do know Myrah, one of the maids, and Yuu, one of the butlers... Oh! A-a-and Seijun, thats right! The best cook here... but what if they're too busy?' I started to run the water over my skin with a sigh.

'But how come Tomoyo couldn't have told me she was Eriol's personal servant? Hehe, I bet they'd look perfect if they were more, oh yeah, much more...' I thought as a mischevious smile crossed my lips. I iggled as I submerged myself underwater and stayed there for a while and just stared up through the water until I saw a distorted figure above me. My eyes widened. Someone's in the bathroom with me!

'Ok, what do I do? I jump up from the water and confront him of stay here untilthem goes away... Oh yeah, thats great,them can drag my dead naked body from the water and do whatever they to,' I shot up from the water with a gasp when I realized I was in serious need of air and looked up at the person.

"Li-oujisama! What are you doing here?" I yelled in surprise.

"Get dressed and meet me in the hall," was ll he said and left the room leaving me dumbfounded.

After awhile I walked out of my room and leaned against the door to my room with a sigh, my hair and outfir the same as it always was. My eyes looked up into Li-oujisama's and we were quiet for a while until he made another grunting sounded and threw his head in the direction of the hallway.

"Come,"

We walked in silence for a while until we were in the Li garden, but we still didn't talk, so I started to hum, just have something to do. What are we doing here, and why won't he talk to me? My humming soon turned into singing as I looked at the many flowers up close. I've found out that I have quite the singing voice as a human.

_-Aishi aeba wakareyuku (If I meet my love, and we part)  
-Sonna deai kurikaeshita (We'll meet again, like we did before)  
-Kioku fukaku tesaguri de (The sweet darkness I find)  
-Amai kage o motomete wa (Fumbling around deep in my memories) _

My eyes closed as we walked and I continued to sing, unaware of the eyes gazing at my in confusion. I was wrapped up in my own melody...

_-__I can taste the sweetness of the past (I can taste the sweetness of the past)  
-Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo (Although you're not anywhere)  
-I'll be all right (I'll be all right)  
-Me o tsubureba soko ni (If I close my eyes to that)  
-Kawaranai ai o (Love won't change)_  
_-I believe (I believe)_

"What are you _doing_?" I heard his voice say which snapped my out of my trance. I blushed as I looked down, I hope he wasn't upset.

"Well, sir, you weren't talking so I didn't think you would mind me singing, I'm sorry," I apologized.

He turned his gaze from me, "What was that song?"

"A song I wrote, sir," I replied looking down still. He nodded slowly.

"You know... I never ordered you to stop singing," he said quietly which made me blush more. He wanted to hear the rest of my song.

I closed my eyes the blush still on my face as I continued nervously.

_-Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete __(When the spring light warms, the flowers bloom)_  
-Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete (In summer, I gaze at the moon floating on the sea)  
-Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo (The fall wind, and the winter snow)  
-Sono toiki de atatamete hoshii (With that sigh, I wish to be warmed)  
-Four seasons with your love_(Four seasons with your love)_  
_-Mou ichi dou. (Once again)_

After a while I got use to his pressence and my arms started to move absently.

_-Negai dake no yakusoku wa __(The promise of that only wish)_  
-Toki ga tateba iroaseru (Fades away when time passes)  
-Can you feel me underneath the skin? (Can you feel me underneath the skin?)  
-Anna ni kasaneta omoi nara (If feelings again happened that way)  
-We'll be alright (We'll be alright)  
-Shinjite ireba sou (If I just believe)  
-Donna tookute mo (No matter how far away you are)  
-Stay with me _(Stay with me)_

_-Haru no hana nemuru yoru ni mukae ni kite __(The spring flowers sleep as we meet in the night)_  
-Natsu no sunahama ni message nokoshite _(I leave a message in the sandy beaches of summer)_  
-Aki no ame fuyu no namida (The fall rain, the winter tears)  
-Kazaranu ai de atatamete hoshii (With a show of love, I wish to be warmed)  
-_Four seasons with your love_ _(Four seasons with your love)_  
_-Yume no naka (In a dream)_

I felt arms wrap around my waist as they started to move me about, but I didn't pay any mind to whose arms.

_-Nagareru toki wo kokoro ni __(Time flows into my heart)_  
-Ari no mama ni _(And truthfully)_  
-Futari no hibi wa mou sugu omoide (Our every day is nearer to a memory)  
-Ai mo yume mo wasure mono (Love and dreams may be things forgotten)  
-Itsu no hi demo atatamete hoshii (One day, but, my wish is to be warmed)  
-_Four seasons with your love (Four seasons with your love)_  
_-Mune no oku (Within my heart)_

_-__Four scene, four four seasons  
-__Four scene, I'll be alright…  
-__Four scene, four four seasons  
-Four scene, stay with me…_

_-Four scene, four four seasons  
-Four scene, I'll be alright…  
-Four scene, four four seasons  
-Four scene... _

"Stay with me…" I finished quietly as I opened my jade eyes to meet his orcher ones. I was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the garden as Li-oujisama was leaned into me, one of his hands holding the side of my face the other holding onto the edge of the fountain for support. We were silent for a while and I watched as his brows furrowed slightly and his face turned to one of wonder.

"Who _are_ you?" I felt him whisper against my lips which made me shiver as it always did. I felt his large thumb caress my cheek softly as he probed my face for answers.

"I am nothing more than your humble servant, Li-oujisama," I whispered in reply as my eyes closed slowly and I felt his warm lips brush gently against my own.

**-«--»-  
**_-Syaoran's P.o.V.-_

Ahh... her voice, so beautiful, so enchanting. More innocent than the purest of souls... more hypnotic than the exotic flowers we grown. It was her. I watched her as her eyes revealed themselves to me, their shimmering green. Who are you, Sakura Kinomoto? Why do you have me up at night thinking about you? Why does your laughter... your smile, your tears haunt my dreams? Why does your voice ring in my heard every waking moment!

"Who _are_ you?" I heard myself voice out as I absentmindedly started to stroke her cheek as my eyes searched her face for any answer that may be hidden.

I felt her shiver beneath my hand as she closed her eyes, "I am nothing more than your humble servant, Li-oujisama."

Sometimes, the way she speaks... It's just too crazy. Its as smooth and as graceful as a swan's movements, as powerfulas a dragon's call, yet, it's as gently as... as... a kiss. I stared into her face as I began my descent upon her lips and just simply hovered a few moments, feeling the streams of her warm breath touch my skin then continued my way down. It was a chaste kiss, not too big or complicated. My heart nearly stopped as I felt her respond to the kiss andI couldn't help but deepen the kissbypressing myself closer to her smaller form.

I let my tongue slither its way through my mouth and allowed it to run its way along herlower lip, requesting permission for entrance, and shegranted it. My tongue roamed around the moist cavern of which was her mouth, as if memorizing every detail it came upon.I just couldn't help it, her taste was just so intoxicating, so ambrosial... and I needed more, so I delved depper into her mouth with my tongue to get a better taste of her.

"Mnnh, L-Li-oujisama," I heard her moan into my lips. Kamisama, make her stop talking, onegai...

I heard her whimper quietly as I pulled my lips from hers slowly and started to kiss along her jawline until I came to her neck where I started to nip and suck at it with the occassional kiss.

"Sakura..." I breathed against her.

Damn her, how is she doing this to me? I growled deep within my throat as I moved myself from her neck and went to kiss her wonderful lips once again.

"Syaoran!"

Ma! _Not_ the person I need right now!

I quickly tore away from Sakura and looked for my mother, instantly looking back at Sakura as I heard a large _splash!_ I looked down at her form soaked from head to toe in water, her clothes and hair clinging to her for dear life showing off every curve of her form. Mei... She looked like she was on the verge of tears but I tore my gaze away from her as I heard my mothers foot steps. I looked at my mother until she came to a complete stop before me and I bowed respectfully.

"Mother..."

She raised a slender hand and tucked a few fingers under my chinand raised my gaze to look at her smiling face.

"Hmm... rise, son."

I straightened myself up and quickly glanced at Sakura who was still in the fountain then looked back at my mother.

"Son, do you remember your first meeting with Meiling from the Rei Kingdom?"

I raised a brow and nodded my head. Grrrr, Meiling... the daughter of Satan himself. Now don't get my wrong, she's a nice girl (I think...) but she just tries too hard to get me too like her. We only met once and she's all over me. I wonder why mother is bringing this up?

"A few days ago while you were out training, I found the perfect suiter for you, Meiling. I sent her a letter on the very same day and she should be arriving shortly, any moment now to be exact," she announced.

I stared at her in shock. The spawn of satanis coming today! Fu-_uck_! What the hell is wrong with my mother? My eyes were wide as I gazed at her almost forgetting about Sakura, I turned to her, the very same expression on her face, buta hint of confusion was mixed in as well.

"What! Mother, _her_!" I nearly yelled.

She narrowed her eyes at my, "I don't like your tone, son." This made me bite my tongue from any more outbursts. "And besides, your first meeting with her seemed to go perfectly, I don't know why I haven't thought of her before."

I lowered my head slightly. How could she do this to me? There was some silence for a whileuntil I heard a small sneeze from Sakura. I looked at her as she sniffed and looked up at my with misertable eyes. I smiled gently at her forgetting about my mother's pressence and offered her a hand. She smiled up at me, oh how I love her smile, and was about to take my hand until we heard and 'ahem' from our side causing us to look at my mother. She didn't look pleased.

"What are you doing?" she asked in my direction.

"I'm helping Sakura out of the fountain," I answered.

"Since when did you call her by her first name? And since when did we _ever_ help the _servants_? We don't, Syaoran, we don't help the _servants, _the servants help _us_. She has legs and arms, let her get out herself," she stated coldly.

I looked at her for a while then bit my lower lip to try to hold back the words that were going to comeas I drew my hand back giving Sakura an apologetic look.

"Honestly, you are becoming just like your _filthy _step-brother. Helping the servants. Ha! I don't know why we just do not disown him, I swear, Clow needs to discipline his son more, or maybe I should do it for him. And he seems to be becoming more attatched to that servant of his Daidouji..." she went on as she started to walk out of the garden.

I clenched my teeth together to try to hold back the anger that was building in my. I leaned down and helped Sakura out of the water and smiled at her slightly before frowning deeply in my mother's direction. How could she talk about Eriol that way! Sure, I never like him all that much, but damn, you can't call him filthy for having a heart!

"Eep!"

I was quickly torn out of my thoughts as I gazed back at Sakura who had a pained expression on her face. I gazed down at my hand that was around her wrist and instantly let go to reveal a red mark along it. I marred her perfect skin. I looked at her to see she had a reassuring smile on her lips as if I had already apologized.

I smiled back at her thenleaned downto kiss her soft lips once again, "Come on, let's get you changed."

**-«--»-  
**_-Sakura's P.o.V.-_

The fanfare played as the front doors opened. There stood a young woman looking the age of 21, my age, and her dead straight raven colored hair waved slightly as the wind from outside blew in gently, her scarlet eyes looking inSyaoran'sdirection happily, not even sparing me a glance. Meiling Rei has arrived.

"Princess Meiling Rei of the Rei Kingdom has arrived!" announced a man nearest to the door.

What happened next made my heart sink, everything seemingly in slow motion.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Meiling ran over to Syaoran with her arms open wide as she gaze a quick leap and threw her arms around his neck, her lips locking with his.  
.  
.  
.

_So there I stood in silence, in shock, in anger, in pain..._

_And he did nothing to stop her actions._

* * *

**-«-Vocabulary-»-**

Ma - Damn (chinese term)

Mei - Beautiful


	4. Consequence

_-**SL**-_: Sorry this chapter took a while, I just moved from Fl to GA so now just getting settled in and trying to get a good start in school (SL's a nerd)

**

* * *

**

**Kaylee:** To tell you the truth, I honestly have no idead, I'm just goinfwith the randomness of my thoughts o.o;;

**StarBerrygirl: **... Actually I was using this little search enging thingy so I didn't know, it said Fei was another way of saying it but oh well, thanks

**Lil Cherry Blossom Angel:** Thankie thankies!

**Houzoua: **Thank you

**1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1:** Sorry to say this but I think I'm not going to add any funny parts, gomen!

**loverofallthingsgreek** Here it is!

**Starless.Sky: **Thanks

**kitty: **Next chapter is now up

**

* * *

**

_**Princess Cherry:** _chapter 4

* * *

**-«-Li Castle-»-  
**_-Sakura's P.o.V.-_

It's been a few days now since the little kissing "incedent"...

'If you can even call it a kiss, she was trying to suck the the living flesh off of his face!' I thought bitterly.

I was walking through some of the many halls of Li Castle seeing if I could possibly try to memorize my way around.

'I mean, he didn't even try to stop her! He was kissing her right back...'

I looked down to the ground as I continued to walk and stared at the pink heels I wore. Its funny, the Lis dress their servants so well and give them nice, warm, comfy rooms to stay in just for their public image, so that the servants say that the Lis are the best and are well suited for the people, they care for the people, the wish the best for the people.

"What a load of-"

"Kinomoto!"

My head shot up as I looked into a pair of cold crimson eyes, and aura of control and power emitted from her immensely. She was wearing a robe that seemed similar to Lady Yelan's, but the colors were different and the outfit was a bit smaller, more accurately, _tighter_. Her hair wasn't in her usual two pigtails, but was now let out completely and her locks fell to the back of her knees.

"Come," was all she said and turned, her hair swaying easily with each step.

I slowly followed behind her staying a few feet behind and waited for her to speak, but the silence continuedfor five minutes... which turned into ten, which turned into half an hour until it felt like we've been walking for an eternity. I accidentally tripped over my feet and tilted forward with a startled yelp. I looked back up to see Meiling staring at me with sad eyes that made a bewildered expression appear on my face.

"How do you do it, Kinomoto?" she asked which made me even more confused.

"Do... what, Princess Rei?"

An angered expression took over Meiling's sad one, "Don't play dumb, Kinomoto! Or should I call you Sakura? Is that not what Syaoran calls you?"

This surprsed me, "How do you know what he calls me?"

"Syaoran... he just seems so at peace with you, like it's the very thing he lives to do is be with you. But around me, he so cold and distant, like he would give anything to be away from me. We talk, but he does nothing more than grunt or reply shortly, but you, he gives long and meaningful answers, he even asks the questions sometimes. He _smiles _at you!" he expression was a battle between envy, pain, anger, sadness.

"How do you get him to love you?"

This made my eyes widen and I turned myhead to the side.

"H-he does not love me, Princess Rei. He is a prince, I a servant, it is forbidden,"

"And do you really think love cares for such things? Sakura, don't be so naïve! He cares for you so much..." I sawher eyes glaze overwith tears and they fell swiftly making two small salty streams across her face. He covered her face with both her hands and turned of in the directions we were headed and I watched her fade into the darkness silently.

I can't believe her, Li cares for me, but _love_?

I startedwalking along the path to my room just lost in random thought as I started to accend the stairs of one of the tall towers not noticing the chestnut-haired devil standing infront of my door.

I reached out a hand to grab hold of the door handle only to come across well muscled and warm flesh.

"Sakura..." came his silent voice awaiting my answer.

He received none, I only turned my head to the side not wanting to look up at him. I just couldn't bring myself to look at him directly. He took the hand that was across the lower side of his stomach and slowly brought up to his lips for abutterfly kiss.

"Sakura... Sakura, I need to talk to you. I know you've been avoiding me and I'm sorry about the other day but mother was there, I couldn't just push her off and run to you. I know that must have hurt, I'm truly sorry, I don't want this to affect us..."

''Us'? there's and 'us'?' I thought trying to drown out what he was saying. He has no idea how much I hurt, even if he said he was sorry.

"Please Sakura... say something..." He said pulling me closer to him as he began to lower his lips to my.

Say something?... All right, I will...

A low growl escaped my throat as I pushed him from me roughly, "Don't touch me!"

I looked up into his confused amber eyes that were wide with shock.

I turned on my heels and started to walk away, but I suddenly felt a strong grip on my wrist.

"Sakura wha-"

"I SAID DON'T--"

_SLAP!_

The sound of skin knocking against skin noisily echoed through the quiet halls which were dimly lit, but I could clearly see the bright red imprint of my small hand against his cheek. His head was turned to the side from the force of the unexpected slap and my hand was only a few inches away.

"...Don't touch me..."

After a few moments I heard another growl, but it wasn't from me, and a fierce grip took hold of my wrist againpushingit close to my face, causing me to wince in pain due to the angle it was at. My eyes grew wide as I gazed into Syoaran's eyes.

"Do that again... I dare you," he hissed venomously as his face came closer to mine, settling only a few centimeters apart.

The color from my cheeks swiftly drained as he spoke to me in his lethal tone of voice. What would he do?

**-«--»-  
**_-Syaoran's P.o.V.-_

My head was twisted at a painful angle from the blow. I couldn't believe she would do that to me. I wonder what I had done? Well, beside kiss Meiling back, but it was only for the sake of my mother!

But when she hit me... I don't know, something just...

...snapped.

I let out a sinister growl that I've never used on anyone in my life, just too unlike me and grabbed her small wrist in a way that I'm sure would have fractured it, roughly pushing it to the side of her face. I peered down at her with such intesnsity that my gaze could have burned a hole directly through her head. I lowered my head to hover just a few centimeters or so above her face, and speaking in a harsh, venomous tone.

"Do that again... I dare you,"

I don't know what that was about, it was just a slap... but I never expected it to come from her of all people. Sure I loved her... but that's no reason to strike me-

'Wait, did I say I _loved_ her?' I thought in astonishment.

I looked back down at her and her expression nearly made my heart stop dead. There she was, her eyes so wide, her face was ghostly pale as if she were dead. I heard a small whimper from her as I shifted my arm a bit, like she was expecting me to breaks her's.

'Damnit, Syaoran, what did you do...' this thought coming out more like a statement than a question.

Islightly loosened his grip on her wrist and Sakura took this oportunity to run, run as fast as her petite for could carry her.I raised a hand and opened his mouth to call out to her, but nothing came out.

'Even if I did get to her, what would I say? I'm sorry? That just wouldn't do...' I sighed as I turned and leaned agaunst the door, slowly sinking to the floor with my head tilting back.

**-«--»-  
**_-Sakura's P.o.V.-_

I was blindly running through the halls that were only lit by torches along the walls, not caring what direction. I started to slow down as I came across a hall. You either go left, or you either go right. I fell to my knees with a _thunk!_ and stared blankly at the wall ahead.

'I hit him...' was all I could think, 'I can't believe I really hit him. What was I thinking?'

_That he was a lieing backstabber who cares nothing for you emotions. Its his little play thing in his eyes, _came a voice in my head.

'No, he loves me, I know he does-'

_Well if he loves you so much, why'd he kiss her, huh? And how come he's never said it before! _yelled the voice angrily at me.

_Actions speak louder than words, Sakura, and his actions were _pretty _loud to me... __Let's face it, you and I both know he cares nothing for you or you emotions. In fact, the only thing he likes to do with them is toy with them._

This caused me to cringe against the corner I had scooted up against.

_Sakura, you need to stop this now before it gets too out of control, turn away while you still can, _came the voice softly in a soothing manner

Turn...away

**-«--»-**

"Yes, little Sakura, turn away while you still can. Leave my Syaoran be. Never be near him. Never be with him. Be forever alone. You must remember, Kinomoto, you are nothing more than his unworthy servant, he is much to good for the common, _pathetic _likes of you. Turn away before it's too late... for you that is..."

The quiet voice echoed eerily in the darkness of the room as a pair of dark eyes gazed ominously at Sakura through the portal.

**-«--»-**

_Yes... I must turn away from him before I am hurt... hurt by his lies and his false feelings for me.  
I must not get too involved with him for I am nothing more than a servant, and he a royal prince._

_I must turn away from Syaoran Li._

_

* * *

_

_-**SL**-_: Holy-_crap _that took long, I'm sorry y'all if that took too long. I'm trying, really. Well anyways, Ja!


	5. Note of Apology

_-**SL**-_: Hello minna, it's Sapphire Light here, your least favorite author at the moment. Look, I'm really sorry; this has probably got to be the longest I've ever held on a fic. Really I'm sorry. You know, all this time, I was just trying to think of an idea for the next chapter of each of my fics, and then I finally had them. I started working on them bit by bit… but guess what happened:

A)You turned into a lazy bi-otch and didn't feel like finishing it and you didn't really give.

B)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

C)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

or

D)Your dad deleted every-fucking-thing you had on your computer by accident

If you guessed A… I _really _dislike you at the moment, but yeah, my dad deleted _everythinhg_…. Even my extensive anime collection and episodes and junk…. I'm really sorry. I'll try to dig into the depths of my brain and try to pull out what I can remember from what I typed.

_Omachidoosama mata aisumimasen_


End file.
